


You are the colours of my fire

by Ananya_halfblood



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbender Katara (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Zukaang Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood
Summary: They were gone to find the original source of firebending not there orginal feeling for each other .In which zuko and aang find more than just the origin of firebending.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 32





	You are the colours of my fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am just in love with this ship . It goes a little dark but not much hope you enjoy it

Zuko saw the colours and warmth in the whirlpool of fire . They were so pretty and purely just heavenly . Zuko's eyes wide open and his back was against aang's. The avater the person he had tried to capture for three years , the person who gave him hope and life was standing with him . feeling the same warmth he felt the same colours he saw . 

Suddenly he felt something around his hand. A plam against his own plam and fingers against his own fingers . The hand tightens around his not in a hurting way but in a way that says' i am here for you' . 

The hands belonged to aang. he remebered those lonely nights he used be on his ship thinking about the avatar . Major thoughts were always to capture him but in between those he thought how aang eyes were always bright and joyable, his smile is the smile that can make you forget any pain and worry . He thought how kind aang is , how stupid but hopefull he is and how he can see good in any one even him . 

Those nights when he used to think this way he always thought it was just observations and nothing more . No he did not like the avater . But he could not lie he just can't. He remembers when aang died in BA SING SE . It felt like all of his life his brightness was all gone with just a shot of lighting . 

When he was back at the palace he had everything but not the light and life that aang gave him , he did not have hope . He thought it was because he knew that the avatar was alive so he send a assassin after him but it was when he had confronted his father that he realised he was in love with aang . The feeling was always there but the realisation had hit him when it was too late .

But now here he was standing with aang hand in hand wacthing the truth of firebending . He would give all his world to just be there with aang for all his life . 

But life moves on for better or worse . soon it was over zuko turned his face toward aang . he saw aangs grey eyes meeting his own . He smiled at him the smile that can make the whole world brighter.

______________

Aang knew he knew that he liked him . More than anything . The nights when he thought of zuko and his uncle the night he wondered where he was ? Is he alright ? some nights he wondered how zuko got his scar . And did it hurt him , thinking about zuko being hurt made his heart ache and his blood boil . 

There were nights he would think what it would be like if zuko was there as his friend, on his side . Him bossing around him teaching him firebending. He always wondered what it would be like zuko teaching him his his rough hands correcting his stance rather than capturing him . meditating with him there breath maching it with others if he meditate . He wondered what it would be like to kiss the firebender but always brushed it off before he could think of it any further . That would clear his strange feeling .He always hid his feeling for zuko by the crush he had on katara but he can't lie to himself he just can't and he knew that when he kissed katara that they weren't meant to be togather and it was only confirmed by the blazing fire around him as he holds zuko's hands in his own . 

Soon when they were moving back to appa he felt zuko coming a little closer to him and now they were touching each other shoulder. Aang felt how warm zuko was the feeling soo good in this windy wheather. Soon he moved himself a little more closer holding zuko's arm and put his head on his shoulder. He saw zuko was blushing but he didn't push him away . Aang smiled at zuko whose face was red as a cherry . His eyes moved toward Zuko eyes .

There were beatuiful it was like all those colors he saw earlier were there in those eyes . Those eyes that once holded hate and rage now were soft and have love in them . They were now there real self.

Soon they reached appa and took there flight after few moments of slience zuko looks at him and 

Aang ! he called out for him the airbender. he leaves his front seat and moved back to sit with the firebender . He feels butterfly in his stomach as he settles down .

"You know for so long you had been my hope and my way back home , aang you were always there for me even when you were trapped in the iceberg or when you were travel with your little group . You were the person who gave me the will to move forward and to live . First it was to capture you but behind but rage and obession of capture you but there was a small part that wanted you hands in mine and today when it was there i just knew i never wanted it to be let go . For you to go .

Aang listened what zuko was saying without stopping him. He was shocked from what zuko was saying he was telling him his feeling this was such a big deal because he knows how hard it can be for him to talk his heart but in that moment aang was lost in those amber eyes which were sightly wet, and they looked like they were in some other world . he observed zuko's facs his smooth side to his scared one . It was like the world has disappeared and no one was there expect them . 

And ... zuko tried to continue but before he could get any words out he felt aangs lips pressed against his . They were soft against his own soon they deepened the kiss and zuko moved his hands on aangs waist and he felt aangs hand against his neck . To his suprise the little airbender was the one who took control and everytime he tried to take it he was pushed back . He gave up soon and let aang take control . 

Finally when both of them were bresthless when they broke apart zuko looked into aang eyes that were shinning and his lips which were sore and wet from there kiss. 

Before they could talk about what just happened appa started to descend and soon they were inside the air temple.

____________________

Its been two days two day after there trip to the sun warriors and two days after they have kissed . Aang has started his firebending training with zuko and it was nothing like he expected . Zuko was a little frim but he always tried to make aang the most comfortable . He always prasied him but also scolded him . 

His firebending trainning was going great. But that was all that aang saw of his firbending teacher , he knew zuko was avoiding him but why was he doing so ?. 

Was it because he kissed him? or because he didn't like him in a way he did ?. Maybe he just wanted to be friends and just kissed him because he didn't wanted to hurt aang . What if zuko hates him 

Aang thoughts have to come to a stop when he saw toph approaching him 

"Twinkletoe can you and sparky pls clear whatever is going on between you" 

"What! nothing is going on between us toph" 

"You know i can tell when you are lying "toph said adding a little rhythm to it 

"Its nothing" aang tried to convince toph but failed excellently 

"Yaaa its nothing thats why sparky is ingnoring you and you are always wacthing l him it just nothing that both of your heartbeat goes goes all carzy when you are togather it is nothing right ??" Toph crossed her arms around her chest after finishing 

Aang was going to say somthing to give toph a reason or excuse but before he could say anything toph spoke" look i am just saying whatever is going on between you and sparky slove it , we have enough drama here with sugar queen ok" and with that toph was gone 

She is right he has to talk to zuko and he has to do it soon 

____________________________

It was a beautiful night the moon was full today and even the wind were not harsh . Aang was just roaming around the temple thinking a way to talk to zuko when he saw someone sitting over the edge of the cliff and *( well you guessed it right ) it was zuko . Aang slowly started to move toward him and settles down near him

hi he said awkwardly 

Hi zuko replied flatly . There was slience for a moment when zuko spoke up "the moon is pretty today isn't it " 

"Ya full moon always pretty" . Aang paused for a mintue then he took a deep breath before diving into the conversation he really wanted to have look" i know you have been ingnoring me " words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them 

He saw zuko's eyes widen as he continued " zuko if you didnt like the way i like you its ok you know you don't have to avoid me . I get it that you may not like me the the same way but pls don't destroy our friendship because of my stupidity . And about that kiss i want to ....."

"I don't deserve you" zuko cuts aang" i really don't" 

"What do you mean?" asked aang . Zuko turn towards aang he can see that zuko's eyes are wet as they shimmer in the moonlight .

"You have always been soo kind to me even when i wasnt even when i was chasing you , and now you are telling me you like me and even sorry because you kissed me you are soo good and kind hearted person aang and i have always struggled with it thats why i don't deserve you " he finished 

"I know zuko you have been bad in the past and made so many mistake but you are learned from them "aang puts his hand on zuko unscarred cheek taking in how smooth his skin was , he pulls himself a little closer to zuko slowly moving his other hand on zuko's scared side . There eyes meeting amber to grey as he continued " and they had made you the person you are today zuko and i proud of you and i really love you . Even if they were not clear to me before they are now zuko clear than ever" . 

Aang saw one or two tear rolling down his eyes "soo..ooo you mean to say that i deserve you even after what i did" zuko said in a low voice still doubting the statement itself 

Yes aang wanted to say but before he could zuko continued "but will this love always be there ?" Zuko questioned 

Yes !aang said confindently it will always be there 

"Even if i hurt you more than once ?"

Yes! aang moved a little closer 

"Even if i shout at you"

Yes ! little more

"Even if i dont love you?"

Yes little more

"Even if i betrayed you tried to capture you ?"

Yes yes and yes now it was partically impossible for aang to move any further .

Even if i join my father ?

Aang stops for a moment then reply " i will try to stop you and guide you back to the the right path but if i can't even then i will still love you zuko i will always love you prince zuko of fire nation " 

Suddenly zuko kisses aang there lips connects and warmth fleeds in his body like he has never felt before not even when he kissed katara. 

They part after few moments later he sees zuko eyes are bright as a sun and he is smiling mischievously 

Zuko hold aang for his waist with his hands bheind " looks like i finally captured the avatar " he says a little loudly but not much for anyone to hear 

"Yes ...... you .... did .." aang say it between his short breaths . 

"Now i must take you to the firlord and restore my honour" zuko says with fake anger and pleased tone in his voice still holding his hands behind his back .

"Pls zuko don't do this we are friends pls" aang pleads him his high picthed and make a over dramatic expression and fake struggling 

_________

You are my ... Suddenly zuko feels his body going rigid he feel his body not obeying his mind . 

Before he know whats happened he was thrown backward hitting a pilliar .

ZUKO.. he hears aang shouting and moving towards him but stops when he sees someone near him in the shadows . He tried to stand up again but an external force pushes him on his knees his head down . He feels his ankle twisting until it snapped 

An agonising pain ran through his body when he feel his wrist behaveing the same way he tried to keep himself from shouting when he feels the nerves around his scar tense up . Pain is all that he could feel as he finally let out a scream tears tickling down his eyes . Then he lost his unconsciousness. 

__________________

Katara was returning to her room when he saw aang and zuko kissing for a moment she was in shock what just she saw ? But aang like her not that traitior no this is not something he would do he cant he loves her 

Then she sees zuko pulling aang OH so he is forcing him to do this i knew it she thought he is still the same . She came a little closer to hear what were they saying when she heard zuko say 

"i finally captured the avatar" katara was shocked but not suprise by it . Her gaze turned to aang who breath a little wired as he replied , whuch she can not hear 

Then zuko says" Now i must take you to the firelord and restore my honour "katara has to do somthing and has to do it fast . But what?

Suddenly she started concentrating on zuko's blood like hama has told her and pushes him away from aang . 

She hears aang shout zuko's name and started running towards him but he stops as he sees katara . Katara feels zuko moves and she pushed him down again twisting his ankle and then his wrist . 

"Pls katara stop what are you doing?" aang moved toward her glances between her and zuko 

"No aang he was trying to hurt you i won't stop "

"But Katara" she stared to focus her mind on zuko as she tore skin from his scarred side . Zuko was screaming in pain which he deserved she knew he did . 

Then toph and sokka came running from there room becuse of the screaming before she could do anything more toph wrapped her hand and feets with stone pulling her down . 

________________

Toph can't believe it she just can't she felt katara doing something to sparky which caused him to scream and fall unconscious. She knew what it was but she didn't wanted to comfirm her doubt. She urgently pulled the rock and cuffed katara .

After she knew she wasn't going to cause any more harm she wen to see sparky and twinkletoes joined her .

He was breathing as she holded zuko up by his wrist she could feel it was broken . They brought him to his bed without saying a word and then moved back . Toph can feel aangs heartbeat was very fast and he was sared from what has just happend. She placed her hand into his to clam him down a little as he moved back to see katara . 

____________^^

"What the hell was that katara you almost killed sparky "asked toph aang was pretty shook by what has just happend one mintue they both were kissing each other and other zuko was screaming because of his best friend .

"Well if i haven't stopped him he would gave captured aang "katara replied 

What? aang shouted

"He should be the one cuffed not me " katara said turning her face towards me she smile her kind eyes back which had vanished when she was hurting zuko . 

"Its ok aang he is not gonna force anything on you nor is he gonna hurt you 

Aang couldn't take it anymore he was angry like he has never been before how can she think zuko was hurting him when they just haveing a sweet moment which was now ruined " But he wasn't hurting me katara" he screamed " we were just talking a friendly talk "

"Oh does talking threatening someone's life and force them to kiss you" 

"He wasn't forceing anything we were just joking around and about kissing him i wanted to . He didnt made me do anything "

So you mean to say that he.... didn't hurt you or anything ? Katara questioned 

"No he didn't" . Aang said still angry at katara for acting without thinking but He can see katara^s expression go from angry to regret and guilt 

"Oh my god what did i do?" katara says her voice shaky and tears pooling out of her eyes . Toph releases her as katara sat there looking at her hand tears rolling down her cheeks . 

"I.....i.... hurted him and i used it ..... i am such a horrible person " katara was now sobbing 

Aangs softens a bit and wraps his arms around katara "no you are not katara its was just a mistake a bad one to be clear but maybe you could make it right by healing zuko " he knows katara was just protecting him but it still hurted him that katara would do somthing like this 

"Zuko he must be in soo much pain , i should go and help "katara stands up and moves towards zuko's room hurriedly to heal him 

____________________

Zuko can feel the sun when he wakes up . Slowly he opens his eyes to see he was in his room and someone else was also there . He rubbed his eyes a little to clear his sight as he saw who was standing near him .it was katara . When she saw zuko moving she moved her eyes to meet zuko's . He flinches as he remembers last night

"katara" his voice low and rough 

"Good your awake" katara smiled at him but he could clearly see guilt in her eyes as she spoke" your injures are healed but you will be resting today so no firebenbending and you are on bedrest understood" katara says in her mom tone which is not coming fully as her voice she little shaky 

Zuko nods and she starts moving toward the door when she stops and look at him" look i am sorry i shouldn't have done that it was wrong and i had no right to "

"Its ok katara "zuko says in a soft voice 

"No its not that why i am soo sorry zuko i really am pls forgive me" katara pleads as she agains set herself in front of him 

"There is no need for it you were just trying to protect aang thats all and i am the reason for it ,all my past deeds are " he replied looking down staring at his hands then he continues by saying" but i still forgive you katara i do ." Suddenly Katara wraps her arms around zuko embracing him in a hug 

_________________

It been few mintues after katara has left he heard his door open and a small figure walk in 

Aang! zuko feels himself smiling seeing the avatar 

"Zuko are you alright ?"aang hold his hands eyes full or worry and concern 

"I am alright aang katara healed me" he says with a small smile 

Aang looks into his eyes" i am soo sorry zuko i should have stopped her i am really" . Zuko can see he felt guilty for what had happened his eyes were sad . It was the most painful scene he has ever seen. he just can't see aang so down

"Its not your fault you don't have to be sorry aang " he tries to comfort him 

"No zuko i do , pls zuko tell me how to make up to you pls"

Aangs looks at him with his pleading eyes zuko knows what to do next he just knew it .

"There is only one way aang" he tells him being a little dramatic low picthed voice 

What? What it is?asked aang 

"A kiss maybe " zuko says it with a smile 

Suddenly he feels aangs lips crash on his as he holds aang in his arms . He wish he could be here forever holding aang in his arms and his lips against his .

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it if so give kuddos and your thoughts.  
> Love ya all


End file.
